


It's Your Birthday!

by Sigmund09



Category: In the Loop (2009), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 是送给比卡老师的生日礼物比较短小希望不要介意><生日快乐！祝新的一岁可以磕到更多心仪的粮！有什么想看的CP都可以告诉我，我产！（虽然质量不高wwwww）





	It's Your Birthday!

It’s your birthday! 

Malcolm很少在办公室和别人胡搞，当然了，和Jamie搞不算。

“交通部的在BBC拉的屎已经全都清理干净了。”  
“明天别让我看见任何与酒精和交通有关的报道。”  
“当然不会。”Jamie把另一份文件递给Malcolm,Malcolm接过来看了一眼整理好的条目，接着丢给旁边的Sam，“Sam，放进碎纸机里，别和其他的搞混了。”  
从下车到走进办公室的这几分钟里，他们基本完成了今天一整个混乱上午的总结工作，Sam抱着文件走了，Jamie跟在Malcolm后面，进办公室之后随手关上了房门。  
“一周之内，辞掉那个部长。”Malcolm坐在桌子后面，风轻云淡地吐出足以让政坛翻天的话，他在桌上的一沓文件里翻翻找找，拣出来一份档案，“换这个。”  
“好。”Jamie屁股靠在桌沿，接过那一叠薄薄的纸看了看，“首相要来送礼。”  
“怎么？又有哪个八竿子打不着的亲戚刚刚大学毕业了？”  
“不是，我没让他来，说你今天日程排得太满了。”  
“就算今天下午我闲到兼职色情片导演我也不想看见那张臭脸。”  
“不过东西他倒是送到了。”Jamie把架子上的纸盒端到他桌子上，不管底下压的是不是政府机密文件。  
“不。”Malcolm抬起眼睛，皱着眉头盯着Jamie，像只在责备幼崽的猫头鹰爸爸，Jamie就喜欢他做这个表情。  
“我记得你喜欢吃这个味儿。”  
“我是个成年人了，Jamie，不是他妈的需要糖霜蛋糕的五岁狗崽。”  
“得了吧，狗不能吃这些东西。”Jamie打开盒子，里面是一个精致的小蛋糕，奶油裱花和巧克力屑还有亮晶晶的糖霜相映成趣，“没有他妈的生日快乐花体字，感谢上帝终于抽出时间用马桶塞通了通首相的脑子。”  
“那我也不会吃它。”  
Jamie用手指挖起来一块柔软的奶油凑到Malcolm嘴边。  
“得了吧，中间的乳酪夹层里有糖渍橙皮。”  
“那还算不错。”Malcolm张嘴抿了抿Jamie的手指头。  
Jamie把手指头在Malcolm的椅背上蹭了蹭，换来一声从喉咙里发出的不满的呻吟，他跪在在Malcolm面前解开了他的裤子。  
“我在想要不要把你调到通讯部去接民众调解电话。”  
“别这样，Malcolm，今天你过生日。”  
“哦，真贴心，你连明天的报纸头条都想好了。”  
“可是你已经硬了。”Jamie还是扯掉了Malcolm的裤子。  
“白日宣淫。”  
“我觉得你挺喜欢的。”Jamie含住了他的阴茎，把它吞到最深处，让喉咙挤压着它，年长者微微张开嘴巴，嘴唇颤抖着，露出牙齿的样子像只大兔子。  
他们在办公室做爱的时候，Malcolm总是夹得很紧，Jamie用沾着奶油的手指探索着Malcolm的甬道，抚摸着顺滑又脆弱的柔软粘膜，Malcolm下半身只穿着到小腿的袜子，两脚分开踩在椅子两边，Jamie摸索着他的穴口，指尖触到那个鼓起的地方，他开始轻柔地按压着那里，Malcolm被突如其来的刺激惊得眼睛胀痛，下体酥麻的感觉和被水淹没一样的快感一股脑地涌上来。  
“差不多……就行了，臭小子。”Malcolm的眼圈变成了浅浅的粉红色，办公室里的中央空调送着微凉的风，下面的湿润让他对凉风格外敏感。  
“差的还很多呢。”Jamie牵住Malcolm的手，那只手又瘦又长，凸起的血管在苍白的皮肤上留下蜿蜒的浅蓝色印记，他喜欢用手指头描绘他血管的印记，指尖之下还能感受到富有弹性的血管被压下去时抵住手指的微妙感觉，他牵着上司骨节突出的手腕，把它放在自己的胯间，Malcolm红着眼圈也是一副恶狠狠的样子，仿佛还在呵斥他手底下的那群蠢驴。  
他拉开年轻男人的裤子，又抬起另一只手向他招呼着，随意的就像在餐厅叫服务员时会用的手势，他的小犬自然听话地靠近他，带着蓄势待发的机警和从未消退的好奇心，Malcolm抬手揽住他的后脑勺，揉着他的头发仰头亲他，另一只手已经解放出Jamie的性器握在手里，他转着腰，让那根阴茎抵上自己的穴口。  
Jamie知会了上司的要求，抚着他的腿，转头亲了亲他的膝盖内侧，然后把他的小腿架到自己肩膀上，年轻下属的手心火热又干燥，按在他微凉的皮肤上好像打上了烙印。  
“老板，您满意吗？”Jamie弯着嘴角咬着Malcolm的耳垂，另一只手撩起他的衬衫按住他的腰，阴茎开始深入他的穴道。  
“这把椅子不舒服，明天换掉。”Malcolm挺了挺腰又向下蹭了蹭，年轻伴侣的阴茎在他的身体里变了角度，他的呼吸又急促起来。  
“它的用途不包括做爱的时候让你舒服，Malcolm，饶了它吧。”  
“当然不是了，这是你的用途，Jamie。”  
性器在他体内抽动着，发出淫秽的水声，和他克制的呻吟合在一起，外面的办公室职员小步快走着，手里拿着枯燥无味的文件、声明和公告，复印机工作时的咔咔声和油墨的热气侵染着人来人往的空间，但是在空调机微不可闻的嗡嗡响声和饮水机偶尔传来的咕咚声底下，还有一个奢靡的角落里掩藏着不为人知又明目张胆的情欲。  
“昨晚我做梦了。”在Malcolm体内射出来之后，Jamie说道。  
“把你的东西拔出来再说话。”Malcolm有点肿胀的后穴更加清楚地感受到了液体在身体里的触感。  
“我不。”Jamie的阴茎再一次在Malcolm的体内胀大着，他就着精液继续抽插。  
“我梦见在操你。”  
“呕。”  
“但是你有对兔子耳朵。”  
“你是有什么童年创伤吗，Jamie？”  
“就像白兔先生。”Jamie隔着衬衫玩弄着Malcolm的乳尖，硬起来的小肉粒隔着衬衫显现出明显的突起，有了精液的润滑，他顶弄的速度又加快了，Malcolm觉得喉咙肿胀着，他的呻吟艰难地从中间挤出来，他的阴茎落在小腹上，射出的精液随着抽插的动作甩在他缺乏锻炼与阳光的柔软皮肤上，微凉的粘稠液体顺着有一点凸起弧度的小腹向下滑落到他下体稀疏的毛发间。  
“你就像个色情狂。”  
“一遇上你就是。”Jamie托着Malcolm没有多少斤两的屁股，抵着到最深处射了出来。

“我浪费了一个下午的时间，满足你的那根鸡巴，臭小子。”  
“你的时间都被高级新闻官排好了，先生。”Jamie单膝跪在Malcolm面前，给他重新系着领带，他的长官仰着下巴慢条斯理地喝着热茶，他抬眼看着Malcolm的嘴唇，那张嘴巴经常是紧绷着的，然而它微微张开的时候，从下向上看能看到粉色的内唇和白色的牙齿，就像猫吻部，“为了满足您我也好好努力了。”  
“嗯……”Malcolm拉长声音，“大差不差。”  
“你爽得很。”  
“给我切蛋糕吃。”  
Jamie把骨瓷碟放到Malcolm腿上，看着他用那双灵活修长的手切着蛋糕，就像是在狩猎的节肢动物。  
桌上的电话响了起来，Malcolm歪了歪脑袋，Jamie接了起来。  
“Sam？谁？”Jamie窝在扶手椅里面，“不见，他现在谁都不见。”  
Malcolm哼了一声。  
“嗯，也不见，项目没有他在阿拉伯人就不给钱了吗？他又不是接客。”  
Malcolm优哉游哉地喝了口红茶。  
“Malcolm在干什么？”Jamie回头看着翘着二郎腿在吃蛋糕的Malcolm，年长者也抬起眼睛盯着他，他瞪眼的时候那双眼睛总是圆溜溜的，尖尖的眼角和锋利的鼻梁勾绘出一个凶巴巴的形象。  
“他有要事与重要人物相谈。”Jamie装出一副讳莫如深的语气对着电话听筒说道，“你明白吧，Sam？共商国是……对、对。”  
“好，你做的很好，Malcolm给你竖了个大拇指呢。”  
Malcolm翻着白眼，换了另一条腿翘在膝盖上。  
“嗯，再见。”  
“共商国是？”Malcolm觉得好笑，“你的脑子就是个腌过的羊肚，Jamie。”  
“你刚刚和腌羊肚做爱了。”  
“你这辈子不要想吃他妈的羊肚了，Jamie，圣诞节的时候也不行。”  
“你这老山羊。”  
“你刚刚和老山羊做爱了。”


End file.
